Night in Halloween Town
by WhiteMagePrincess
Summary: Axel and Roxas have an overnight mission in Halloween Town. They are both blended in as werecats on the crescent moon, the night that would make things so...pleasurable.


"I can't believe this! He's never sent us on an overnight mission before," the blonde Nobody said to his partner, the fiery redhead. Axel simply let out a soft sigh and patted Roxas lightly on his shoulder, opening the door to their hotel room and taking a step inside.

For the first time, Xemnas had sent the two of them to do research for Vexen one a certain night at Halloween Town. Though unlike their other missions, they would be staying there over night. Whether together or by themselves, there had always been the same things to report besides outbreaks of Heartless every now and then. There was something special on the night when the moon held it's crescent shape. Instantly it had intrigued the leader of the Organization.

Axel knew already what would happen as soon as the moon rose, but he needed to get more solid evidence. He had done his research before they had gone out. Roxas on other hand was clueless. He didn't understand what was so special about it.

He would soon find out.

In order to get a safe place for them to get their...results, the two Nobodies needed to come out of the protective shadows and get a hotel room in this creepy black world.

Everything in this world was dark and seemed to welcome death and fear with open arms. Much like the holiday Halloween did, hence its name. What better way than to turn into one of the monsters?

Since it was the crescent moon, Axel had definitely picked there blending. Both of them would be Werecats once they had arrived. Roxas hadn't liked the change at first but now it seemed he had gotten used to his cat like muzzle and tail. If Axel didn't know any better he would say that he was starting to like them.

The blonde Nobody plopped himself down onto the bed, raising his arms over his head and sighing softly. The tail over his rear flicked a bit from the side of his body making Axel hold down his own urge to just pounce him to the bed.

"So we have to wait till the moon rises?" Roxas asked his friend.

"Yeah. That's when the uh...reaction starts," Axel said, peering out the window at the night sky. The moon would rise soon enough. This would be the first time Roxas would feel something like this. The poor Nobody was going to loose his virginity on a night like this.

It was inevitable. The two of them would be in such...need, that it would be odd if they didn't have a proper..."mating," or whatever it was other Werecats called it. Axel was highly attracted to the blonde so there was no doubt that he would be making the first move. He just hoped that he wouldn't have to fight him in order to make both of them feel better.

"Best get undressed...well except your underwear," Axel said, unzipping his Organization coat, revealing bright red fur all over his body. He left out that he would be taking those undies off of him later.

The redhead took a seat on the bed once his outer clothing was off, watching with hungry green eyes as Roxas stripped, cute blonde fur over the silky skin he had come to love. He was sexy but at the moment he was getting more of a cute type of reaction from him.

"What's supposed to happen?" Roxas asked curiously, laying himself back onto the bed on his stomach. "No one told me what's going to happen to me. It is bad?"

"Well...it's supposed to have a reaction on your body. It's supposed to- hey are you all right?" Axel asked him softly. Roxas had started to pant. That's when it hit Axel. The moon had risen.

Axel's research had supplied him to know that a moon's beam from the crescent would automatically cause a werecat to react. The shades were open on the window and it was indeed caressing Roxas with its light. The more submissive cats tended to be hit a bit harder than the dominate ones.

Roxas was indeed a submissive cat. Axel knew he could easily try to stay out of the moon's rays but seeing Roxas rolling over onto his back and panting like that he knew that he could not pass this chance up at all.

"Axel..." Roxas groaned, sliding his hands down his fuzzy bare chest. "What's wrong with me? I feel so...hot all of a sudden."

He was very hot indeed.

Axel licked his own lips lightly and took the only chance he had. He moved himself to Roxas' side, the moon's light shining on him as well and causing his body temperature to violently rise. An erection formed in his boxer shorts, clearly noticeable to all now.

"This is what we need to study. The reaction werecats get from a crescent moon," he whispered to him, laying both of his clawed hands on either side of the blonde's head. Roxas stared up at him in a slightly lust filled haze. Axel could tell he was barely understanding his words.

"Want me to make the heat away?" he asked him, praying that he would say yes. He was in definite luck. Roxas nodded his head up to him, unaware that he was going to be having sex with his best friend.

Without another word Axel leaned down and captured the blonde's lips in his own. He was a bit surprised at the feel of the kiss. It sparked something fierce under his skin. But it also felt odd from the fur that was mixed in with it.

A soft sound like a whimper came from the blonde's throat as Axel slathered his tongue into the smaller mouth. He knew Roxas was nervous. He was going to make these first experiences ones that he would never forget.

His tongue ran over the blonde's in a sensual dance, tasting him for the first time. Something he had wanted to do for so long that he would be able to get to do now. He tasted sweet.

His hand snaked down his chest, rubbing lightly one of the small nubs there. The blonde's body arched upward into his hand causing his crotch to rub against Axel's stomach a bit. Just the reactions he was getting was driving him wild.

"A-Axel," Roxas whispered to him, turning his head away form him once he pulled from the lip lock. Axel lifted his head a moment, tweaking one of his nipples lightly in order to make him jump in pleasure.

"I've...I've never-"

"I know Rox. I'll make it feel _really _good," the redhead whispered to him. To show that he was telling the truth he leaned his head down and lapped softly at the nipple. A soft cry came from his blonde partner, his hips rising again to him.

His other hand soon moved downward to cup his groin causing Roxas to gasp out, the cat ears on his head wilting in pleasure on top of his head. Axel chuckled softly, kneading the hard flesh in his hand. It seemed like he was going to get harder with each new touch Axel gave to him.

Lifting his head from the perked nipple, Axel slid himself further down his body, taking Roxas' boxer shorts with him. Roxas stared at him with light fear in his eyes, his two clawed hands coming to cover his hard erection. Axel took hold of his hands however and pushed them aside.

"Come on Rox. There's nothing to be embarrassed of," Axel said with a reassuring smile. Roxas still looked uneasy but he kept his hands off to the side where Axel had put them.

To show that he wasn't going to hurt him, he let his tongue run over the tip. Another soft gasp escaped the blonde's lips. Not even a peep of a sound of protest. That was Axel's signal in order to actually start making Roxas moan in pleasure for him.

Being the devious male he was, the redhead took his length into his hot mouth, lathering his tongue along the vein underneath. Roxas squirmed beneath him, panting softly as Axel moved his lips up and down his length as if it was an ice pop.

"Axel..." Roxas whined to the redhead, moaning his name to try to get his attention. Axel chuckled and pulled his lips from his hard cock, a string of saliva connecting his tongue to his cock for a second until it dripped away.

"What's wrong Roxas?" he asked, licking the side of his cock. "Don't like being teased?"

"Not. At. All," Roxas snipped at him, his claw like fingers going into his fiery red locks and pushing him towards his erection. Axel winced lightly from the claws digging into his scalp and pulled the blonde's hand from his head, hovering over him.

"Impatient little Roxy," Axel cooed to him. Roxas scowled up at the redhead but it soon disappeared as Axel pressed his fuzzy lips to the others again causing him to close his blue eyes and slide his hands around Axel's neck in a loving embrace.

Axel held in a smirk as he toyed with the blonde's tongue again, his own clawed hand tearing away his own boxer shorts, his knee pushing apart the blonde's legs. He'd have to go buy new underwear when he got home.

Reluctantly he broke the kiss and pressed two of his finger towards his mouth.

"Suck," he ordered to him, his usual green eyes taking on a yellow tinge. Roxas could only stare at them for a minute but opened his mouth and took the fingers in, sucking on them and running his tongue over the soft fuzzy digits.

Axel shivered at the feel of his tongue, imagining his blonde lover doing that somewhere else on his body. Oh just looking at Roxas sucking him off was like a dream. But at the moment he needed to mate with Roxas to make him feel better.

He could imagine Roxas giving him a blow job later.

Once his fingers were lathered enough Axel pulled his fingers from his lips and replaced them with his mouth and tongue. A deep moan came from his own throat as he coated Roxas' entrance with his spit slicked fingertips. He felt the blonde shiver underneath him, his tail hitting against his leg lightly out of slight fear but also impatience. The blonde fur had risen up as it lashed back and forth. It looked like a giant puff ball.

Roxas moaned softly again though went rigid as Axel pushed one of his fingers inside. Being a cat like creature now Axel was able to retract his claws so he wouldn't tear up his insides. He just hoped it would stay that way. He didn't want anything to hurt Roxas.

Pulling from his lips again, Axel stared down at him, watching as his fuzzy cheeks twitched with slight pain. The tight ring of muscle around his finger made Axel want to just dive right in already.

"Feel weird?" he asked him. Roxas instantly nodded his head, wiggling his lower half a bit in order to try to get himself comfortable again. His body wanted him to get used to it. Either way it was a way to mate and relieve the sexual tension that had consumed his body.

Axel remained still as Roxas tried to calm himself. He'd wait forever for him. Though every fiber of his body at the moment was yelling at him to take advantage and take him now. He was the dominate and what he said goes.

He needed to be stretched first however. Taking him dry and without any preparation first could seriously hurt and scar Roxas for the rest of his life. Axel didn't intend to let this be the last time he would get to have Roxas underneath him.

Once he felt Roxas relax a bit, Axel started to move his finger in him, wanting to get him used to that sensation next. He watched the concentration on his face as if trying to find the pleasure in his finger. The redhead took the smaller cock into his hand and started to stroke him as he added a second finger.

The blonde twitched from the treatment, his puffed tail curling itself around Axel's leg. Axel at first jumped, having forgotten about his extra appendage. He was quick to get used to it.

The red werecat had a feeling the blonde would be half in pleasure like this until he found his prostate. A loud moan came from the blonde's lips as he pressed the tip of his finger to it, the blonde's body twitching hard from the pleasure and precum slid from his tip and onto his hand.

"Oh my...," Axel cooed softly to the blonde, pulling his hand from around his length and licked the liqud off of his fur. It was a bit off since he mostly caught fur with the hooks on his tongue but he was still able to taste him. "Someone likes that, huh?"

He pressed his fingers against his prostate again, getting another loud moan as a response. That was Axel's answer. Yet from the look in Roxas' eyes he wasn't going to last much longer. That was Axel's intention however. He wanted Roxas to release first before the real fun began.

"Y-yes!" Roxas cried out as Axel kept thrusting his slender fingers into his tight hole. Axel added onto the pleasure and took his cock back into his hand and stroked him in time with the thrusts of his fingers. "Axel!"

A stream of white shot out of the blonde's length, coating Axel's fingers in the sticky substance. Using his pink hooked tongue, Axel lapped up the sweet cum, removing his fingers from Roxas' body and toying with the bottom of his tail.

Though not to Axel's surprise, Roxas didn't go slack in his hand. He stayed hard and rigid even though he was panting weakly underneath his hand.

"More...," Roxas groaned softly to him. Axel couldn't help but let out a soft laugh and licked the blonde's cheek who in turn licked his softly as a submissive mate should. A sign of affection from the both of them.

"Oh I'll give you more. I'll give you so much more, my little kitten."

Seeming a bit eager to have Axel give him more, Roxas locked his legs around his waist as if his body knew that he had plenty more to give him. He most certainly had more to give him.

Taking a hold of himself, Axel stroked his length slowly, groaning softly at the bit of friction. Roxas' blue and now yellow eyes watched him, wiggling underneath him a bit and letting out a small meow of displeasure.

It was one of the cutest and sexiest things Axel had ever heard.

Axel proceeded to guide his length to the others puckered hole, parting one of his fuzzy cheeks aside and pushed into the tight ring of muscle. Roxas arched his back towards him, crying out in pain. His cock was much larger than his slender fingers.

"A-Axel...it hurts," the blonde whimpered to him. Axel was panting now, continuing to push himself slowly into the other. He knew it hurt like hell. It wasn't like Axel didn't know most forms of sex that were out in the world. He had experienced some himself.

"It'll get better. Trust me," Axel whispered to him once he was in as far as he could go, resting his forehead against Roxas'. The yellow- blue eyes peered up at him again and another small meow passed through his lips.

Axel did his best to wait for Roxas to get comfortable again. It wasn't long until Axel started to move inside of him, pulling his hips back and then pushing them forward again, his cock being enveloped by the tight heat.

His hands laid on either side of the blonde's chest as he continued to slowly rock his hips into Roxas. Roxas seemed to loosen up a bit as Axel's tip grazed against his prostate. It made movement easier for Axel.

His hips picked up some pace, getting soft moans coming from the blonde's lips. What he did next surprised Axel to the point of almost stopping. Roxas wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist, pulling him closer to his body as much as he could.

Axel grunted as more of his cock was swallowed by the tight hole and pressed his forehead against the blonde's. He stared down into those soft eyes, feeling a warmth in his chest he hadn't ever felt before.

It was odd to feel all these sensations. He was a Nobody. Nobodies weren't supposed to feel. Well that was what Xemnas led them all to believe.

Whether he had a heart or not Axel knew that he didn't want this to be the only intimate moment he had with Roxas.

"Faster..." Roxas moaned to him, his small fuzzy body moving with the thrusts into his body. Axel was happy to oblige, grinding his hips a bit faster into him and moaning as well.

"Roxas...god...Roxas you feel amazing," he moaned to the blonde, capturing his lips in a kiss again as his arms slid around his waist, holding him closer to his hot and rigid body.

The two panted and moaned to each other, kissing one another to stay close until they both reached the pleasurable euphoria. Roxas let out another stream of white onto his stomach and chest once again while Axel released his seed into the others body.

Hips jerking once more into the blonde, Axel flopped down onto Roxas, panting heavily as he laid his cat like ear against his chest. Roxas let his paws rest on the back of Axel's head.

"Again?" Roxas asked him softly.

Axel chuckled softly and lifted his head to lick his chin. "As many times as you wish."


End file.
